Damn You, Me, Damn Everybody!
by Corey B. Carter
Summary: So you defeated Voldemort? Good for you! Turns out we've got a bit of a problem that needs fixed, and you seem the kind of guy to do it! What? You don't want to? What do you mean! We need a Hero! Order Summons Harry...and Draco comes along!
1. Chapter One: Two Years Of Peace

**Disclaimer- I don't own the Harry Potter Series. End of.** "Really, Potter?"

Draco gracefuly walked up to his blue-haired cousin to then pick him up and rock him in his arms.

"'Potter', now is it?"

Harry Potter, the _Boy Who_ Lived, or rather the _Man Who Lived Twice_ was sat on the floor of a completely redecorated no.12 Grimmauld Place, his legs wide open to accommodate the space of around 15 medium-sized building blocks.

"Yes, _Potter_ I mean, It's bad enough with Ro- _Weasley_ cursing left, right and centre." Draco said, putting Teddy down, who in turn giggled and got busy with the toys in front of him. Harry smirked, a trait he'd picked up from a certain Slytherin, as he remembered the scolding Ron had received from Mrs Weasley after an...unfortunate verbal slip up in the presence of George and Angela's newborn.

It had been two years since the war ended. Two years of peace, and Harry was _loving_ it. The press may never leave him alone, and the Death Eater trials were a painful experience for him, Draco and basically, everyone, but it was over. _All_ of it.

You could say that it was his "Happy Ever After", with his amazing boyfriend and his adorable godson, but once you've had _CONSTANT VIGLEGANCE_ drilled into your head-

Yet, Harry didn't want to think what could go wrong, his nightmares already haunted him with his past, he wanted to at least enjoy the present.

So, that's where they were.

"Speaking of Ron, he and Hermione invited us round tomorrow, something about an announcement...what do you think thats about?" Harry asked, knocking over his tower off blocks into Teddy's "building" causing him to turn his hair platinum blonde, the same shade as any Malfoy.

"Always knew he liked me best," Draco muttered, and then turned to look at Harry. "Could be something like Hermione's advancing on that creature rights thing she's doing at the ministry...or maybe, Weasley's grown a pair and actually gone and asked the question!"

"Good point-" Harry stopped speaking, abruptly. "Can you...hear that?" He glanced around the room, whilst a quiet buzzing noise began to fill their surroundings. The air thickened.

Suddenly, a blue, window-like portal burst in the middle of the room, bringing wisps of lights to dance around.

Draco gaped.

"What the HELL is that!?" Harry exclaimed, swiftly picking up Teddy. He stumbled to the other side of the room where Draco, who had dropped the green apple he was eating, and stood, back against the wall.

"It can't- I mean- I've only _read_ about them-" Draco started, not bothering to mention Harry's wording choice.

"Wow, you sound like Hermione, Just-"

"Aunt Andy!" Draco shouted, as said person stood at the door frame, with a look of horror and shock. Just seconds after his boyfriend's spoke, the dark-haired man rushed over to her, thrusting her grandson in her arms and then, running back to Draco's hand.

"Is that-"

But that was all she managed before an blinding light burst out of the portal, sucking in Harry, with Draco dragging on behind him.

Author Notes: That was my first Fanfic...what do you think?? I know I'm not that good, so any kind of advice would be cool...and if you actually liked it? I'm not sure if I want to continue or not, I guess...is it good? Want me to continue?...Er...That's all...

Sapphire The Fourth


	2. Chapter 2 : Wait- you CAN'T be-

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP** **Author Notes: As this fic has Drarry in it, the original universe ain't cannon. It is, however, up until the Battle of Hogwarts. There was a cut out scene from the films where Draco threw Harry his wand, and that's what's split the two universes! Please review, I want to know if this story is worth continuing or not, tbh. ANYWAY- this is what you get today**

The excruciating pain was the worst thing Harry had ever felt. And that was saying a _lot._

He felt Draco's hand hold onto his arm for dear life as they were pulled forward through the "portal". It waa barely enough for the two of them, even stretching to accommodate their bodies.

Looking back, Harry thought that they should be glad none of his or Draco's limbs were torn when they were squeezed into this tube-like place. The only thing Harry could resemble it to, was a muggle slide that was too small for them.

Yet, they were still being dragged through until...

Harry and Draco gasped for air and then collapsed on the ...floor?

Harry groaned.

His eyes slowly opened only to _not_ see his blue bedroom ceiling, but instead, the oh-so-familiar hospital wing grey one.

 _What?_

Harry scrambled to sit up, causing the crisp white sheets to rustle. After grabbing his glasses from the pocket of his shirt he thanked god he still had, he darted his eyes around for his boyfriend.

Two beds away, there was Draco, sleeping soundly, his face as peaceful as Harry wished he felt. He gazed around the rest of the room, the many empty beds unnerved him.

This was the Hospital Wing before... _before_ it was destroyed. It wasn't the new one that should be at Hogwarts right now. Maybe they weren't at Hogwarts. _Where are we then?_

"Harry..." The soft murmur coming from his left made him sharply turn his head towards it's direction. Realising it was only Draco, Harry let himself relax. _I'm not alone._

"What's happened?" Draco asked, sleepily, stretching his arms out and then rubbing his eyes.

"I-I don't know." Harry answered back honestly. All of a sudden, Draco's eyes snapped open, and his posture changed immediately.

"Where are we? Where's Teddy?" Harry heard the worry in his tone, heard the questions turn into a whispered panic.

After the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry and Draco were attacked twice. It should have been expected- after all, the remaining Death Eaters wanted revenge on the man the betrayed them, and the man who killed their Lord. But this was a new situation

...presuming they had been...kidnapped.

"Oh, _m_ _erlin_." Draco whispered again, though it was loud enough for Harry to pick it up.

"What?" Harry asked back, dread filling him. This can't be good, he thought, looking at the horror on Draco's face.

"No, no, no, no, no, no," repeated Draco, shaking his head, sinking it into his arms. Harry rushed out of the bed, throwing the cover aside, only to reveal the fact he still had his shoes on.

Once at Draco's side, he slipped his footwear off, and wrapped his arms around Draco.

"What?" Harry asked again, gently pulling his boyfriend closer against him. It was a moment before he lifted his head to look at Harry.

"We went through a dimension portal." He answered, quietly. Then more confidently- " You...must have heard...Hermione speak of the theory of Alternate Dimensions?" At Harry's slow nod, who was unsure what to make of this, he continued.

"We...we have travelled to another world, Harry."

An uneasy silence fell between them, as Draco buried his face back into Harry's chest, seeking comfort. Harry tilted his head, leaning into Draco's shoulder.

"How will be get back?" Was what broke that silence but threw them into another one as soon as Draco replied with-

"I do not think we can."

Lead away by their own thoughts, neither of them noticed the booming voices outside the infirmary until the door burst open. An instinct from auror training, to glamour himself was quickly suppressed once Harry realised that whoever put them in their beds would have already seen their facial features.

"-it _can't_ have worked-"

"-they look so _young_ \- "

"-Two of them!"

"-Should be one-"

He knew those voices...so recognisable...but it couldn't be-

"-looks barely out of Hogwarts."

"We're both 20, thanks!" Harry snappedquite loudly, causing the group of people huddled round the entrance to actually step inside.

They all seemed to gape at him, and then blush at the two men's embrace.

But it was only then, did Harry realise who they were- who they _couldn't_ be- because these people in this room...should all be _dead_.


	3. Chapter 3: AGAIN?

**Disclaimer: Again, Harry Potter ain't mine**

Harry could only stare. He felt Draco stifen beside him.

Here, in the Hospital Wing, stood Dumbledore, older than he remembered and quite more serious-seeming than the grandfatherly one Harry grew up knowing. Instead of his mysterious and ...interestingly designed cloaks, he wore a more practical one. One that looked like it had been worn-out and over used.

Next to him, was Mad-eye Moody. Yet, there wasn't much difference with him. Tonks, again, looked a little older, and she had an arm (belonging to a tireder, worried Remus Lupin) draped across her waist.

Then, there was _Sirius_.

Surprisingly, (since everyone else looked worse than he remembered) Sirius looked younger...As if he _hadn't_ spent years grieving alone, buried in his own guilt. As if the years of Azkaban _hadn't_ happened. As if he had been _happy_ for a while. _What if...?_

But then Harry's attention was drawn to a couple standing within the crowd, who were clinging onto each other, both their faces etched with sadness and surprise. The man had black messy hair, so alike to Harry's own, and hazel eyes. The lady had fiery red hair that fell up to her mid-back, in messy waves. Her green eyes so similar, so _recognisable_ …..

Harry's eyes widened, and his heart wrenched.

 _Oh, Merlin, save me._

Dumbledore (or at least….his….counterpart?)smiled warmly, his blue eyes twinkling slightly.

"Ah, I see you have both awaken. My name is Al-"

"We know your name. Why are we here?" Harry sounded harsh, even to himself. He just couldn't help it, after discovering what the man did, for the greater good, he had felt so angry, so betrayed. Maybe this man wasn't the same as ...his Dumbledore. But that didn't stop Harry's temper.

Clearly, some people in the room didn't appreciate his tone and frowned at him.

"I wouldn't speak to him like that, if I were you, son. If you _know_ who he is, then you would _know_ not to either." Moody said, his voice full of disapproval.

"Mad-eye, I'm sorry, but-" Harry started off flatly, but Draco took over for him.

"We're been pulled out of own homes against our will…and would like to know what in the name of Merlin is going on. Is that too _much_ to ask?" Draco said, sarcastically.

Dumbledore looked slightly taken aback, and then smiled again.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, Mr…..?" He trailed off, prompting Harry to fill in.

"Potter." Harry said, quickly. "Look- if you mean that, you'll send us bac-" But no one could hear him over the gasps from practically everyone in the room.

" _Potter_? But-" James stepped forward, shocked.

"Oh god, he looked _just_ like yo-"

"-Lily's eyes!"

The voices started up again and Harry turned to Draco, who chuckled and muttered:

"You're famous wherever you go, Harry. It's no different here."

Dumbledore turned to Draco.

"And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy." He resigned. Harry had already given away his identity after all, Draco might as well.

The room became silent.

It was quite a contrast from their reaction to Harry's name.

But finally, someone spoke.

"Malfoy? You're a Malfoy?" Sirius exclaimed, and then laughed bitterly. "We've sumoned a MALFOY. Moony - you were right, you are always right. It didn't wo-"

"Summoned?" All eyes

was pulled back on Harry, who had stood up, with Draco trailing beside him.

"Yes, Mr Potter. We performed a spell in hope of a hero, to save us from Voldemort. Someone who had defeated him before. I apologise again, for it seems it did not work."

Many flinched at the name,and Harry paled.

"The Dark Lord- alive? But-but, he's dead." Draco whispered. Many looked up at the him, hope filling their eyes.

"He's dead in your world? Whoever defeated him? How did they do it?" Remus let go of Tonks and faced Harry and Draco as he talked.

"I did." Harry's voice was so much more stronger than he felt, fueled by the anger bubbling inside of him.

How _dare_ they bring him here, do defeat him _again_? What right did they have- Two years of PEACE, now ended. Merlin- Voldemort's _alive_. And they want him to play the hero _again_ , to sacrifice everything _again_ , to go through all that pain _AGAIN_.

Unknown to Harry, who was spiraling into his own thoughts; his anger was causing his already-too powerful-magic to effect the room. Candles flickered out and re-lit again, curtains blew wildly, a wind rustled objects laying around and then- an empty glass bottle burst. Stunned faces soon became worried and frightened ones.

" _Harry_."

Draco put a hand on Harry's back and whispered into his ear.

Harry looked up; Draco was not as scared as everyone else at Harry's magic, but he was a little worried. The room calmed immediately.

"Let's go to my office. We can talk there."

 **Author Notes: What do you think? Please review, with honest (but not rude) feedback. I'm a real newbee at all this...so...yeah...** **Sapphire The Fourth x**


	4. Chapter 4: Dogs & Days

**Here it is! The Sirius POV I said I'd do! Hope you enjoy**

Sirius felt the magic in the room. Underneath all the chanting, spellwork and all, there was a low buzzing of power. He could feel it drawing from everyone around him, but also from some other kind of presence. It must be working, then.

All of a sudden, a loud _BOOOM_ , a collective gasp, in a flash of black and blonde hair, pale and not-so-pale skin, our saviours had arrived.

 _Saviour **s**?_

It was lucky Madame Pom- Poppy (as she had told everyone to call her; though shaking the habit was hard) was on standby. It was said these kinds of spells had varied results, and the two men on the floor looked injured as hell. There were bones in the wrong places, cuts and bruises lining their skin, and overall…..not the sight everyone had hoped for.

Other than Dumbledore Moody and our resident healer herself, everyone else got rushed out the room so that Poppy could attend to them.

"What on Earth!?" James exploded once we were entered Grimmauld Place Kitchen. Many shocked and ruffled faces simply looked at him.

"I guess that's what the spell did to them. I can't _imagine_ how painful it must have been." Lily responded, breathlessly. She brushed her long red hair off her shoulder and frowned. Then, along with the help of Kreacher, got some food out for everyone and they sat by the table and ate in silence.

"Do you think they will help us?" Sirius knew that was what was on everyone's mind at that moment.

"They'd better." A gruff voice answered from the doorway.

"Moody?"

With all eyes laid on him,he nodded and continued.

"Poppy took them to Hogwarts, and healed them pretty quickly, so they will be waking up soon. Eat up and get yourself over there."

There was a quiet "Yes, sir," from Prongs, which Sirius thought was hilarious. Moody had done his and Prongs's Auror Training and James hadn't managed to stop doing it yet, despite it being so many years later.

"We're both 20, thanks!"

Sirius spun around to see who said that, and was not the only one. On a bed, were two men, looking a good year or two older than seventh year Hogwarts students. One had jet black hair, light brown skin, and bright green eyes, that were so similar to the Killing Cu- _don't_ \- Sirius shivered at the mere thought and memory of it. Also, upon his nose rested worn, thin-framed, black round glasses. He looked annoyed at them, and his furrowed eyebrows, which then let show the end of a scar, underneath his unruly hair. It was jagged and spread out and cut through an eyebrow. Beside him, was the boy with platinum blonde hair, silver-grey eyes, extremely light skin, and sharp features which all in all contrasted heavily to his companion.

The two had been close to each other, but seemed to have sprung apart under the attention.

…yet, something unsettled the black-haired boy, and he grew pale at the sight of them. To be honest, the other one didn't look much happier, either. With the looks they were pulling, you would have thought they'd seen a ghost.

( _Muggle phrases were funny_ , Sirius pondered.)

"Ah, I see you have both awaken. My name is Al-"

But, Dumbledore was rudely interrupted by the black-haired boy.

"We know your name. Why are we here?"

Sirius couldn't help feel offended on behalf of his headmaster, for so many years.

Moody gave him the good talking to that many in the room would have been delighted to do.

"Mad-eye, I'm sorry, but-" The same boy interrupted, again, a habit that didn't make Sirius like him that much. He did wonder, though, about the fact that he knew the Ex-Auror's name. Then, perhaps his universe was similar to this one? Did he know everyone? Did he know a Sirius Black? What was his counterpart like?

"We're been pulled out of own homes against our will…and would like to know what in the name of Merlin is going on. Is that too _much_ to ask?" The blonde spoke. Sirius took an instant disliking to him. His sarcastic tone spoke of his wealth and an obviously pureblooded upbringing. _Sirius_ would know. His general appearance was too alike to the Malfoy family; _maybe he was one_. He shuddered at the thought. That family supported….. _him_.

But Dumbledore believe the good in people, and carried on.

"I apologise for the inconvenience, Mr…..?"

"Potter," was the sharp reply. Sirius was aware that the boy probably continued talking, but he heard no more. He was too busy wrapped in his own thoughts.

 _POTTER? Like related to James? But he- Merlin. They look like...Lily was pregnant 19 years ago……..Harry?...My Godson?...Fuck!_

" _Potter?_ But-"

Voices surrounded him again, all so confused, so shocked. Sirius couldn't blame them, for he was feeling the same.

Sirius just looked at James, trying to see if he was alright- _but why the fuck would he be? He's seeing his boy, his baby, the one he and Lily had grieved for. Why the fuck would he be alright?_

"And you are?"

"Draco Malfoy."

This brought everyone silent.

After digesting the two words the pale one spoke, Sirius couldn't help but laugh bitterly.

" _Malfoy?_ You're a Malfoy? We've summoned a MALFOY. Moony - you were right, you are always right. It didn't wo-"

Yet, again, it was the boy who interrupted too much, back at it again.

"Summoned?"

Had Sirius thought about this more, he would have felt sorry for the guy- confused and unknowing about his situation.

"Yes, Mr Potter. We performed a spell in hope of a hero, to save us from Voldemort. Someone who had defeated him before. I apologise again, for it seems it did not work."

Sirius agreed fully with Dumbledore, there. _Great man, him._

He simply couldn't think why two kids barely starting their life outside school,could defeat you-know-who and _them_ , who had been fighting ever since _they_ were out of school had not. Then again, it was Nevile who had been prophesied to defeat him. The poor kid.

"The Dark Lord- alive? But-but, he's dead." Malfoy sounded so frightened, so scared. Even Sirius managed to muster some kind of feeling for him.

"He's dead in your world? Whoever defeated him? How did they do it?" He watched Moony detach himself from Tonks.

"I did."

The sheer power in his- Harry's- voice made Sirius believe for a second, that this kid? This kid was a _leader_. He _did_ something.

 _But how is that even possible?_

Then- things started moving, unnatural wind rushed within the room-

 _Accidental magic._

The glint of rage in Harry's eyes, within his otherwise blank face, cause Sirius to come to the conclusion that oh my f-

 _He must be pretty angry and powerful to cause that. I mean- if this is accidental….how godamn powerful is it when he….means It?_

Fear struck him like a knife through the chest. We really shouldn't have brought him, it's not gonna help and-

The blonde whispered in Harry's ear, calming him down considerably.

 _Those two must be close_ , he thought absentmindedly.

"Let's go to my office. We can talk there."

Sirius agreed.

He needed fucking answers.

 **Thoughts?**


	5. Chapter 5: Your Expectation

At Dumbledore's command, everyone shuffled out the door, exchanging glances and looking at the pair of them in turn.

Harry really didn't want to go, honestly, but with the lack of a better option, he took Draco's hand and followed them out.

Hogwarts was exactly how he remembered it in his earlier years of being a student. Yet, everything seemed so empty.

Once reaching the gargoyle, Dumbledore said the password ("Sugar Quills") and led them up the stairs. His office was a bit bigger then it was back at _his_ Hogwarts, as if it had enlarged simply so that there was enough space for the amount of people.

Everyone sat down on an existing chair, or conjured one themselves. Harry and Draco were motioned to sit on two red velvet seats in the middle the room, opposite Dumbledore and his desk.

"Lemon Drop?" At their refusal, Dumbledore pressed on. "As I mentioned, we are in a bad situation. A situation that is out of our hands. I will ask you a few questions so that we can work out the differences between our universes. You may do the same."

Dumbledore paused, making eye contact with Harry, and simply ignoring Draco.

"Did you have a Boy-Who-Lived in your world?"

Harry nodded.

"Was it you?"

Nod.

"Who are your parents?"

"Lily and James Potter."

A muffled sob escaped from the woman with red hair, and James's eyes glistened with tears. Harry turned back to look at them for a split second before turning back to Dumbledore.

"Our Boy-Who-Lived was Neville Longbottom. I assume he died then, in your world?"

Harry gaped internally at Dumbledore. _Why on earth would he be dead_?

Draco scoffed.

" _Longbottom's_ the boy-who-lived? How did _that_ happen? No wonder you need Harry." Lily sobbed again, at the mention of Harry's name.

No matter how Neville was now, he wasn't exactly that….. _brave_..when he was younger. Many people didn't hesitate to express their dislike for the young Malfoy.

"I assumed so, for, Harry James Potter, your counterpart (Dumbledore nodded at Harry) was killed along with his paternal grandparents. Therefore, I believed that your Neville might have received the same fate on Halloween."

"No. Voldemort ( _que the flinch_ ) came for me and asked Bellatrix to go after the Longbottoms, where his parents were tortured to insanity." Harry said, void of emotion. He didn't want to even _think_ about _her_. Lots looked sickened at this information. "My parents were killed and I was marked the Boy-Who-Lived."

"And…?" Asked Tonks.

"And what?" Harry asked back, flatly.

"What _else_ happened? What did you do during your Hogwarts years? How did you defeat him?" Moody grumbled, getting louder and louder by each question.

"I defeated Qurriel during first year, saved Ginny during my second year, got forced to join in the Triwizard Tornamen-"

"You…...saved Ginny?" Everyone looked around to where the faint question came from. Charlie, Bill, Mr and Mrs Weasley, along with Kingsley Shacklebolt, Peter Pettigrew, Snape and Professor Mcgonagall stood at the entrance to Dumbledore's office. They walked into the office. Harry could have sworn it just got bigger.

"Didn't Longbottom?" Draco asked, curiously, but also dreading the answer.

Mrs Weasley shook her head, and blinked away the tears quickly.

 _Ginny...is..dead?_

"Ah- This is Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. They were summoned from our spell." Dumbledore announced, calmly, unfazed by the astonished faces.

"Harry Potter? As in… Lily and James's?..." Charlie glanced at the upset pair, and received his answer.

"A _Malfoy_? Why was _he_ summoned?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at Peter. _Why was the traitor still here?_

"Cause the spell worked and didn't. It brought _extra baggage_." Sirius said, annoyed.

" _Anyway-_ How did you defeat...You-know-who?" Tonks repeated Moody's question.

Harry remained silent, his mind re-living memories he really wished he didn't live to begin with.

"Look- do you not think this is enough-" Draco started, looking at everyone-

"Enough? _Enough_ , _Malfoy_?" Moody spat his name out, like an insult, angrily. "We've had people die around us-"

"So. Have. WE!" Draco shot back, standing up.

"Then, why not help us. How did you defeat Voldemort, Harry?"

"Why do you all just _expect_ us to help you? After you _forcibly_ taking us from our home? Not-" Draco glared at everyone.

"You'll save lives! Isn't that a risk _worth_ taking?" James ground out, peering at Harry's frowning face in hope.

Harry stood up.

"But I've already done that." He said, softly. "I've already given up everything to save people. To play their _Hero_. I shouldn't need to do it for you."

As no one else said anything in reply, Draco nodded at him, his expression blank as they both left Dumbledore's office.

 **Author Notes- Sooooo? What do you think? How should I improve? Any good plot ideas? I'm slightly winging it, but I do have an idea- Don't worry. Please review.**


	6. Chapter 6 : Inking Apologies

The two of them strolled down to the Great Hall, hoping for some time to talk. It was summer, and no students roamed the halls. But Draco was grateful. Being stared at, and the center of the gossip at Hogwarts wouldn't have improved his mood.

After a bit of hesitation from seeing the Great Hall in its former glory, they say down opposite each other on the Ravenclaw table as ("I am NOT sitting on the Hufflepuff or Gryffindor table, Potter. Don't even think about it.") tiredly.

"Those ignorant prats." Draco muttered, bitterly. "I've never heard of a more idiotic plan... _'summoning a hero'_ "

Harry rested his arm across the table and sighed.

"We've made it clear that we don't like this." He started. "I just don't know if it's our choice whether we help them or not."

Draco lifted his head at him, and raised an eyebrow, a smirk forming on his lips.

"So, what? What you said earlier...? You told them that...to make them _guilty_?" At Harry's lack of response, Draco's smirk widened.

"How _Slytherin_ or you!"

Harry laughed, feeling so much more lighter.

"Am I... interrupting something?" Remus's hesitant voice pulled the two lovers out of their conversation.

"Oh, so now you ask?" Draco shot at him. Something flashed in Remus's eyes. He looked uncomfortable.

"It's fine. Sit down, Remus." Harry said shortly, gesturing to the empty (bar them two) bench. Remus sat down, awkwardly.

A moment of silence passed, and Draco and Harry made eye contact, before-

"I'm sorry. None of us thought about it much-"

"Oh, _really?_ Couldn't tell at all!" Harry gave Draco a warning look.

"...I- we wanted a solution. We just didn't know what to do, so when Albus suggested to bring a savior...The order began to feel hopeful, again." Remus continued.

"And so you just followed him?" Harry said, voice empty; he had turned bitter at the mention of Albus.

"You hypocrite," Draco said, in a low voice so that only Harry could hear, teasingly at his boyfriend's no-longer friendly attitude.

"It's always Dumbledore-" Harry stopped suddenly, not wanting to finish in front of Remus. Draco knew what he meant, though, and understood the change in Harry's mood.

"I'm sorry," Remus repeated, looking down.

"You know, no one mentioned how we are getting home. Care to enlighten us?" Harry asked, sarcastically.

"Er...You need to ask-"

"Moony!"

" _There_ you are!"

All of their heads turned to see James Potter and Sirius Black walking down the hall, grinning. As soon as they reached them, they uninvitedly sat down.

"We'd been looking everywhere for you! " Sirius announced dramatically.

"Oh, you care!" _Moony_ replied dryly. "Where's Peter?

"Oh, he said he had to leave for work straight after the order meeting finished. He's always pretty damn busy, that guy." James said, casually. He enthusiastically settled himself down next to Remus. "What're you doing here, mate?"

"Talking to our guests."

James and Sirius looked at the pair Remus had pointed at, like they had only just noticed them. Which is what likely happened.

All Harry could think about was when he looked at his godfather, at that moment, was _Sirius...falling….the veil...can't be gone..._

His throat went tight. But, he did his best to hide it all behind the occlumency shield he had refined after the war.

"Hi," Harry said quietly, not quite meeting their eyes.

No one uttered a single noise for a while before Harry turned towards Draco, sighing.

"It wasn't that practical, leaving Dumbledore's office like that. There are so many questions and stuff that need answering." He sighed again, and Draco smiled, as reassuring as he could. "I don't even know the year. Is it the same as the one we left? How long are we here for? Where are we gonna stay? How are we going to get back home?"

The marauders at the table exchanged glances, filled with regret. They, as Remus mentioned, didn't think about the whole idea that well.

"It's June 28th 2000." Remus looked at them for confirmation it was the same. It was, if not a day or two later than when they were last...home. "You see, being you here, we asked for someone to defeat... You-know-who, and until that's done, you are stuck here." Remus managed out, with difficulty as his face looked pained just for saying it.

James coughed, awkwardly.

"Er… you can stay at Potter Manor, if you want…"

 _Potter Manor? Well, that's new. I guess it didn't get burned down like Draco said it did, here._

" **Both** of us?" Harry asked, fully aware of their dislike for the Malfoy family. In fact, Sirius had made that quite clear earlier.

"Yeah." He noted that James had hesitated before answering, but made no comment on it.

"I don't think we'll stay for long, but tonight would be nice, thanks. We'll have to leave tomorrow, in the morning to get the rest sorted out with Dumbledore." Harry planned, eyes back to Draco.

"Agreed, I wish to know what exactly was said, then we may be able to do something about it." Draco's Slytherin mask was back in place, concealing what Harry knew was anger.

"You'll help us?" Sirius spoke to them, at last, surprise colouring his tone.

"None of us are sacrificing ourselves for you," Draco began, giving Harry a sharp look. "But we will have to help, if that was what was said when you casted whatever spell you did."

Standing up, with Draco following suit, Harry locked eyes with his…..father?

"Are you doing anything else today, or can we spend the rest of the day at….Potter Manor, you said? I'm so fucking tired." James nodded, silently, and stood up as well.

"Moony, Padfoot? You can come round for lunch if you want."

"Nah, I promised I'd cook for Tonks."

"Perhaps, actually- sure."

James smiled and walked down the Hall, Sirius, Draco and Harry behind them.

After ten minutes of silent walking through the halls of Hogwarts, James stopped, causing the rest of them to pause abruptly. He turned around, his face written with shame.

"What you two said, now thinking about it, Merlin- it was so wrong. We shouldn't have brought you here, and -I'm sorry-"

"Remus has already apologized." Harry said, but was interrupted by Sirius.

"As he does. All the time. I swear Moony used to never stop apologizing." Sirius muttered.

"I just, I felt so bad for Neville, he was pressured by everyone and to think you had the sa-"

"Look. You did what you did. We need to move on." Draco cut him off, knowing that Harry didn't need that.

And he right. Harry believed an emotional connection wouldn't help. Those _what ifs'_ had been given up on years ago, as a child, alone in the cupboard at the Dursley's. And anyway, he wasn't his father. His father had died so many years ago, trying to protect him.

This man never did.

 **Notes and stuff: Hey! I hope you liked this chapter, reviews would be appreciated. I'm trying to slowly lengthen chapters, but I am still new at writing my own stuff**

 **Sorry for the change in Chapter order- I moved Sirius's POV to where it fit better.**

 **Sapphire The Fourth x**


	7. Chapter 7: What A Welcome

**Note: I am sorry for the mix-up of chapters, when I added Sirius's POV, I wanted to put it in the correct time, so it would be better to read, but I just messed things up and I have it fixed now, so if you want to go look back just in case- go for it. Again, sorry.**

"Are we going to get an inheritance test done?...Or are we going to ask Dumbledore?" Draco said in a low voice so that only Harry could hear. Yet, being a Marauders after all, James and Sirius still picked on a bit of it.

"An inheritance test? Why would you need that?" James glanced at Sirus, who was wearing an equally confused expression, and then to Harry and Draco.

"...We haven't any money." Harry answered, shortly, after a moments paused, only filled by their rhythmic footsteps finally leaving the echoing halls.

"Oh." James replied, unintelligently. He looked a little dumbstruck at this thought, but quickly snapped out of it. "We can't have that. I mean, it's partly kind of my fault, and you are a Potter by birth, so you would just get access to those, anyway. It's not like I'm running out of money, and I actually don't know how much Albus could give you, and well, I'm not going to leave you on you're own on that on, am I? Er…" James blushed faintly, embarrassed by his own ramble.

Truthfully, Harry was not surprised. His father didn't seem the kind of guy who would just ditch someone, even if he didn't always think things through- a trait that was proven earlier, and one that Harry had lessened to survive during his childhood, but still had sometimes himself. Draco was quite the opposite, a common thing between them.

"Thank you. Does that count Draco to? Or…." Harry trailed off. He expected that Draco wasn't too happy, after needing to be reminded of his very existence.

Surprisingly (this time), Sirius cut in.

"Who were your parents?" The question caught Draco off guard.

"My parents? Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy." He gulped, knowing that Lucius's reputation would never be good, no matter which world he was in. And, _why was Black being so civil?_

"Thought so. She was Narcissa Black before, so you can take out of the Black vault. You can spend as bloody much of it as you want, trust me, I don't care for it."

Everyone seemed to stare at Sirius oddly, also wondering about the change of tune. He rolled his eyes.

"I still don't trust you, Malfoy. You don't have money, and it's not right. And Harry must have a good reason for getting along with you."

"Pads- are you ….alright? You ….er seem to be saying….Merlin- dare I say- reasonable things! Someone mark this day!"

"Shut up, Prongs."

Reaching Potter Manor turned out to be a lot more of a stressful experience than Harry had assumed it would be. Then again, assumption's a dangerous thing.

"Harry, I gave you lessons, lessons I tell you, on how to travel by floo. And you still can't do it?" Draco muttered, dusting off the powder off Harry's jumper.

"Draco. You say that every time."

"Oh, really? I never noticed. I only said it when you failed to actually do it- which is, oh wait, my bad- every time."

Harry fondly glared at his boyfriend.

"James- I-" Harry turned around at the feminine voice only to spot it's owner.

 _A pair of shockingly green eyes stared back._

The House was quite lovely, actually. With its brightly coloured walls, and well-decorated furniture, and the fact that it was riddled with bits and bobs of magical items, Harry thought... he wouldn't mind staying here for a while.

"I haven't introduced myself to you, for which I apologise. I am Draco Lucius Malfoy, and this is Harry James Potter. I'm sorry to be a burden, Mrs Potter. Your husband offered Harry and I a place to stay while we get ourselves sorted out. I hope that is fine with you, and your family?"

Harry could sort of see why Draco didn't mind formalities. It really did help in situations you don't know what to do in, as there was always a set format of how to behave. But, honestly, he would never do learn them himself.

James and Sirius looked curiously at Draco.

"Er, yes, that's alright….James? Mind if we er…?" She gestured to the kitchen, and James nodded, leaving the Living Room.

"It's alright. He'll convince her. It's a bit of a shock as you can probably tell…" Sirius smiled tightly at Harry and sat down on the Sofa, Harry and Draco doing the same on the one opposite him. "So, what was your world like? Did you know all of us?"

"Other than Lily and James, yes." Harry replied. Sirius looked upset for a moment and then bounced back another question.

"What was I like?"

Harry and Draco exchanged pained glances.

"What? Did I die or something?"

"Yes. Only two years after escaping from 12 years in Azkaban for the betrayal of Lily and James Potter through revealing their location that was put under Fidelius Charm." Draco answered, narrowing his eyes at his cousin's lack of sensitiving. Sirius stood up.

"But I would NEVER." As expected- he looked outraged, completely shocked and aghast.

At the raised voice, Lily and James themselves burst into the room.

"Sirius? Are you alright?" Lily's worried tone fell on deaf ears.

"I would NEVER betray my friends." Sirius grounded out, fear edging his voice.

"You didn't." Harry looked up at his Godfather's angered face. "You were framed."

"What's going on?" James asked cautiously, looking between them.

"Who would do that?" Sirius sat back down again, as if needed the support. "Who would blame me for the cause of the death's of my friends? How?" He paled slightly.

"Harry-" Draco's voice sounded concerned enough. He may have started it, but Harry didn't think Draco meant to reveal this much himself.

Harry didn't look at him but showed recognition by the fact that his stony expression faltered a bit. Harry wouldn't stop now. He was letting his emotions get the better of him, he knew. But- maybe this time he really could save lives. Maybe-

"They changed secret keeper last minute. You were betrayed and framed by an traitor in the spy."

At this, James looked at Harry sharply.

"Who?"

"Peter Pettigrew."


	8. Chapter 8: Prove it

"No. That can't be true." James denied.

 _They were right when they said my father was loyal as hel_ l, Harry thought. But how did that pathetic man fool them for so long?

"Really? So if you called him now? Asked him to show you his arm...you would find nothing?" Harry's voice was low, dangerous and controlled.

Yet _nothing_ like how he felt inside. Harry just couldn't help it. In his own world, Wormtail was dead. Harry had buried his anger towards him when they buried his body. But here? _Here_ \- he was still around. Still working as a spy against the order. Even if he didn't betray them in the sense he did to Harry's parents...a spy was good enough for Harry's emotions to resurface.

Draco leaned towards him.

"Be careful, Harry. We're in a different world, remember? What happens if Wormtail's not a death eater here?" His boyfriend warned, murmuring in his ear.

"Then we'll find out." Harry whispered back, doubt edging his voice.

"Sirius. Floo Peter." James ordered- he too seeming doubtful of his previous claims.

Sirius, looking a mix between fury and fear, rose heavily.

"And Remus." Lily said quietly, glancing to the door where Sirius nodded and left.

"Prongs? What's going on? Sirius said it was important." Peter wandered in.

"Moony's coming in a bit." Sirius stated, right behind him. Wormtail gazed worriedly at their tight expressions.

Harry barely contained his glare.

"Peter...sit down…" James sighed, leaning against the wall, not looking at said-man. Peter hesitantly compiled and Sirius followed by sitting a bit distantly beside him.

"Look, Harry's made some points that we'd just like to clear up. It doesn't mean anything. Let's just get it out the way. Ok, mate?" James's body language completely shouted the fact that he didn't agree with what he just said, but rather used for Peter's sake.

"Er,okay." Wormtail answered, confusion written all over him.

"Can we see your left arm?" Sirius asked sharply, resorting to politeness in wording, but not tone.

"W-what?" The colour drained from the youngest marauders face.

"Peter?...Padfoot asked if we could see your left arm." James said, slowly, coming to an assumption he didn't like.

"Wh-Why?" His voice was raised about an octave; panic laced his question. Peter's eyes darted around.

"Cause you're a death eater." Harry locked eyes with the rat-like man for a second, only to notice the blinding fear at that accusation. Draco discreetly grabbed Harry's hand and squeezed it.

" _I'm not!_ "

"Then prove it!" Sirius roared at him, losing his temper.

"I'm your _friend! Surely that means something?!_ " Peter wailed, getting up quickly.

"NOT if your a bloody death eater!" Sirius grabbed Peter and shoved him back down onto the sofa.

It happened so fast, one minute Wormtail was struggling, fighting, and then all of a sudden, Sirius pulled on his sleeve and-

"No…" Remus whispered.

Harry looked up at the doorway, where Remus and Lily were, both shocked. _When did Lily leave? When did Remus get here? How much did they see?_ But it didn't seem to matter. They'd all seen enough.

"Sirius! Get off him." James said loudly.

"No. He'll try and get away."

"Sirius, get off him. I'll restrain him to the chair."

"Oh, Lily! You wouldn't! Ah- Remus! This isn't what it looked like!"

"Isn't it?" Remus raised his eyebrows at him, in disgusted disbelief. "Try explaining that when the rest of the Order gets here."

 **Notes: This is short only cause you got 2 updates today. So? What do you think?**


	9. Chapter 9: Over-Kept Secrets Un-kept

"Two Order meetings in a day?" Charlie laughed out, "Our guests really like to shake our world, eh?"

Whatever the Weasley was trying to do with his overly happy mood, was not working. He nudged Draco- who was frowning at the gesture- with his elbow. The Malfoy just gave him a blank look and shuffled nearer to Harry. The two dimension travelers were sat on transfigured, tall wooden chairs that were angled a little towards each other.

"Only cause you shook ours." Draco quietly returned under his breath.

People soon filled the Potter's living room, sensing the atmosphere. If it wasn't clear by that, then Peter being tied up to the chair with magical ropes would have been their clue.

* * *

Wormtail was looking on the floor, his arm exposed for all to see the ugly mark upon his skin.

James was still leaning against the wall on the opposite side of room, thinking hard.

Lily had an arm wrapped around his waist as she stood by him, attempting to flash a reassuring smile, that just ended up as a grimace, at her husband.

Sirius was sat on the sofa, his legs spread and his elbows resting on his knees to support his head, that he had cradled in his hands. His long dark brown hair fell down in curls, hiding his face, almost curtain-like.

Beside him was a too-tired-for-this Remus Lupin, who rest a hand on Sirius's hunched over back in a brotherly way.

Those who arrived either sat down on the large sofa or stood around, trying to make space.

"We found the spy in the Order, sir." Said Sirius, chuckling darkly under his breath.

"It wasn't Sniv- Snape." He corrected, looking up briefly at the guests.

"I see." Dumbledore was calm, but grave-looking. He turned to the accused. "How long were you are Death Eater, Peter?"

"..."

Dumbledore tried again.

"Why did you turn to Voldemort?"

Wormtail seemed to have been holding everything in, but had burst at the mention of his... _master's_ name.

"..You-know-who forced me! Y-you don't understand! He was taking over everywhere...I never wanted to take the mark! What would _you_ have done!? " His pitch getting higher and higher, and even more frightened by the moment.

"I would have fought!" James growled, rage simmering.

"He was going to KILL ME!" Peter whispered, harshly.

"You should have DIED, THEN! WE WOULD HAVE RATHER DIED THAN BOW DOWN TO HIM." Sirius roared, staring Peter in the face.

Peter cowered under his former friend's words.

"Enough, Sirius." Dumbledore reprimanded gently. "Severus?"

The Greasy Git as Harry so fondly remembered, stepped forward.

"Please take him away. Question him if you must. Oh, and do bring Alastor with you" Dumbledore nodded at him, his aura of importance and duty radiating from him.

* * *

A few hours later, Harry, Draco, Sirius, Lily and James sat down for an early dinner. Secrets had been shared, that were too long kept in Harry's opinion, and the traitor had been exposed. _And I thought my life would be finally peaceful, but of course. I'm Harry Potter._

"As Sirius probably asked you already, how similar is your world to ours? Other than the different...different Boy-Who-lived." Lily faltered at the end, but did try and pick herself back up a little.

Draco could tell this was hard for her. She had the same look in her eyes that said that Harry had whenever he was trying to hide his sadness. He couldn't blame her, Harry looked a lot like James, and she would have had a son if not-...Draco mentally sighed.

"Kind of similar." She looked a little downhearted at Harry's unenthusiastic reply, and took another bite of the fish on her plate. James noticed quickly, and attempted to make more conversation.

"Who're your friends, back ….home? I might know them, after all, I taught Defense for a year." Harry was pleasantly surprised. James taught DADA? Wow…

"Ron Weasley, best mate. Met on the the Hogwarts Express." He answered, smiling at the memory. "And Hermione Granger. Smartest witch ever."

James chuckled. "Agreed. She gave in twice the amount of work I asked, if not more...Hermione, though?" James wiggled his eyebrows, causing Harry to blush. Draco laughed openly.

The two marauders look completely stunned at the emotion that the Malfoy was showing.

"We're just friends- JUST friends. Like a _sister_ , you could say." Lily smiled at that, and it lit up her whole face, making her as beautiful as she was told to be.

"Is that so?" Sirius asked, playfully.

"Granger's already got Weasley all to herself, I don't think she needs Harry. Or even wants him." Draco drawled, masking the underlying possessiveness. Harry caught on though, and sent a small smile his way.

"Now, for the all important question: What house were you two in?" Sirius leaned in eagerly.

"Slytherin. Without a doubt." Draco answered politely.

"Of course- were else could a Malfoy go?" Sirius answered in exaggerated mock-understanding. It reminded both Harry and Draco of the Weasley twins antics.

"Wish I could say the same for you, _Black_." Draco added in, lightly.

James laughed. Harry quietly snickered, and then he had a few more bites, keeping them on edge, and finally replied.

"Gryffindor. But it considered me for Slytherin… I just wouldn't let it sort me there."

James choked on a pea.

"It considered you for Slytherin!?"

"Good choice. Gryffindor's a nice house."

"What do you mean, you wouldn't let the house sort you there?" Lily asked, curiously.

Harry gave a small smile, "I just said I didn't want to go there."

"How come you two are friends- I mean, do you not have the infamous house rivalry over there?" Sirius asked, his eyebrows knitting together in confusion.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Unless you failed to notice, Sev and I are good friends and we were also in those two houses."

"Friends….? When did we say we were _friends?_ " Draco drawled, smirking. Harry sported a wicked grin, and raised his eyebrows before glancing at his boyfriend. He understood that they obviously didn't get the hint about him and Draco.

It was now James's turn to look confused.

"But- I- What are you then?" James asked, flickering between the two.

"What do you think?" Draco drawled, leaning over to kiss Harry's cheek.

Harry had always wondered what his parents would think about him and Draco. He knew the wizarding world wasn't as homophobic as the muggle one, but that didn't stop a few of the purebloods from being so, especially with their whole _'keep wizarding blood pure'_ , _'carry an heir'_ , _'continue the so-and-so line'_.

Just ask Draco.

But although he was told that the Potter's weren't like that, not really, yet it never stopped him from thinking they might have been ashamed of him.

Maybe it was the Malfoy part. Maybe not. Just to think, wherever they are, they might be looking down on him, disappointed that this is who their son loved…

Would it have stopped him from being with Draco, even if his family (including his current friends, cause, how could they not be family by now? And his family not with him anymore) didn't accept him?

Harry didn't think so...Draco meant the world to him, now, more than anyone could ever, more than he could ever _think_ someone could.

Telling Ron and Hermione he had _kissed_ Draco, _liked_ Draco, wanted to maybe…. _be with_ Draco terrified him to shreds at the time...but thankfully they had supported him.

His other friends supported him…

The press had unhealthily supported him...(Harry shuddered internally at the headline that had turned up once they had got a phiff of it- **Ex-Death-Eater-Turned-Good and The-Boy-Who-Lived: A Forbidden Romance?** )

Right there and then, Harry decided not to base what could have happened in his world on his parent's counterparts' reaction.

"I'm happy for you, Harry." Smiling warmly, Lily's eyes glistened lightly with tears.

However, James and Sirius looked utterly gobsmacked.

In fact, James dropped his fork, and gaped.

"You're gay?"

Harry narrowed his eyes at his father's counterpart.

"No. Bi."

Sirius rolled his eyes, after recovering from this revelation.

"Like Remus, Prongs? My question is: Your dating _MALFOY?_ " He asked, eyebrows raised, sounding full of disapproval. "The Potters may not be enemies with them, but I still don't get how that could have happened. And well...Lucius's a well-known death-" He stopped himself, catching Draco's glare.

"Is it really your place to talk about that?" Harry asked, sounding a little more colder than before.

After a few moments of thick and heavy silence, Sirius muttered an _"I'm sorry."_ ; conversation started up again around the table, Lily, James and Sirius all being a little more open to Draco than before.

Notes: Did I do Harry's thoughts well? I'm trying to keep in character, and all, but I'm not J. herself. Was the relationship reveal cool? Love the reviews so far, by the way, it's kinda what keeps me convinced I'm not doing a shit job, so...keep em coming, please.


End file.
